Finding Love
by CuteMochi
Summary: Rin is heartbroken at the loss of her boyfriend, Obito Uchiha. While distracted on a mission, she accidentally warps somewhere she didn't expect-the future. While Kakashi is away on a mission in the future Konoha, she meets a girl she finds a lot like herself. That girl's name is Sakura Haruno.
1. Prelude

_The Day Before the Destruction of the Kannabi Bridge_

"Obito!"

"Wait! Ugh, sorry, Rin. Just one more minute..."

"I told you to set your alarm clock last night, didn't I?"

"I know, I know."

"We're gonna be late, and Minato-sensei's not gonna be happy."

"Hold on! I just gotta zip my fly.. And!"

Opening his door with a flourish, Obito Uchiha stepped out of his room in the Uchiha clan manor.

"Done!"

Rin sighed and started walking, Obito right behind her.

"Sorry for being a bit late, Minato-sensei," Rin said.

"Yeah! What she said," Obito quickly replied.

"It's alright, Rin," Minato told the brown-haired girl.

"But as for you, Mr. Uchiha," Minato sternly said. "The only reason I had Rin wait for you was because I wanted to make sure you came on time. Which, unfortunately for you, did not happen."

Kakashi, who was sitting nearby, just watched silently.

"Umm.. M-my goggles were uh, foggy! And it took me a while to clean them," Obito stammered as an excuse.

Rin just let out a little laugh but quickly covered it with a cough.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Yeah right. Classic Obito; makes up a last-minute excuse for being late."

"What was that, Kakashi?"

"You heard me."

"Stop it you two! You're on the same team," Rin said, breaking their conversation. "Teamwork is what makes us true shinobi."

"To be a true shinobi, you must follow rules and regulations accordingly and without hesitation. Otherwise you would be considered scum."

"Classic Kakashi; 'Rules and Regulations' this, 'Rules and Regulations' that. "Rules and Regulations' my BUTT! Rin's right! We have to work as a team!" Obito mocked.

"If you would allow me," Minato said, before Kakashi had time to say anything. "I have an important announcement."

All three chunin looked at him, as quiet as if they didn't have voices.

"We're going on a very important mission."

Minato began to say.

"We, Team Minato, are going to destroy the Kannabi Bridge."

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a short little prelude. I'm assuming you know what happened at the Kannabi Bridge, if not go ahead and type in Google "Kakashi Gaiden". Watch the video and at the part where Rin says, "We talked about this yesterday, Obito." Well, "yesterday" is this chapter right here. Watch out for more chapters and leave a review! Thanks. -M


	2. A Mission

_The day after the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge..._

It was sunny out today. And yet, there was a light drizzle. _Plip. Plop._ Today was the funeral of Obito Uchiha. During the ceremony, Rin just stood there crying while Kakashi comforted her. But she knew he needed a shoulder to cry on as well. Never before had Rin been so upset. Usually, she was cheerful and optimistic. But today she was depressed and sulky. Rin headed to her house to get changed. Her usually creamy-lavender apron was a dark raven color. Her stockings were now leggings and they, too were colored a dark black. She walked past the flower shop where Obito used to buy her flowers. She would stick them in a nice vase inside her house and gaze at them admiringly and dreamily. If only she had returned Obito's feelings as much as he did. Instead, she blindly admired Kakashi, who had no interest, if not a purpose, for her.

Stepping inside her house, Rin flipped on the lights. It wasn't that big. She lived alone, because her parents died. Ever since then, Rin learned to be strong and independent. If only she could've saved Obito. Then that guilty feeling that came over her would just wash away. Staring longingly at the flowers Obito had given her, she looked away. But then a damp tear managed to find a way down her cheek and drop on the ground. More followed its lead, and soon Rin found herself sobbing. She fell on her bed. Her tears were splattered on her purple bed sheets. Quickly wiping them off and getting ahold of herself, Rin changed clothes. At home, she wore a nice lavender kimono that Minato had given her on her tenth birthday. It had sleeves that reached to her forearms and stopped right above her knees to make a short-skirt. It still fit her because the fabric was designed so that she could adjust the size by channeling certain amounts of chakra in between the elastic, but still beautiful, threads.

Rin went to her pantry and grabbed a little canister of tea leaves she bought. That kind of tea always made her feel better about herself. She boiled the tea patiently and opened her curtains. Tiny drops of rain were still present on her window, but the drizzle itself had stopped. Then Rin noticed something amazing. There was a beautiful rainbow stretching across the sky, above the hokage monument. It cheered her up just as much as her special tea would've. Of course, though, she still drank it. After all, it was her favorite drink.

Just before she was about to finish her tea, Rin heard a knock on her door.

"Rin?"a familiar voice said.

"Hi Kakashi," she replied, opening her door.

"What's up?" Rin asked him.

"Minato-sensei said he needs to talk to you."

"Ok. Just let me change."

Kakashi stepped outside and closed the door. Rin quickly went to go change into her normal clothes. Tying her Konoha headband around her forehead, she took one last look in the mirror. Something in Rin's eyes seemed different. Like there was something in them they had always posessed, and suddenly they were gone. Rin tried to smile. Even that didn't help. Frustrated and still a bit sad, Rin just left to meet Kakashi outside.

Kakashi escorted her to the training grounds where Minato was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," Rin said.

"You too, Rin," he smiled.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Rin, you have been selected by the Third Hokage and a few other select medical ninja to go on a very special mission."

Rin's coffee-brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Me? But I'm a novice. I started only about a year ago."

Minato nodded. "Yes, that is true. However, your chakra control and Mystical Palm Technique is one of the stongest in the village. And only chunin qualify. Other genin in training aren't suited for the mission. Due to the scarce amount of medical ninja, the Third Hokage needs as many ninja as he can possibly get."

"Alright then," Rin sighed. "When does the mission start?"

"Tomorrow."

"What? But we just came back from the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge!"

"I'm aware of that. But as you already know, we are in the middle of a war. Rin, you must understand that this mission is critical to the existence of the village. Everyone is counting on you."

"Yes, sensei," Rin replied. "What's the mission about?"

"You will have to visit the Third Hokage's office to talk about that. I already know. However, you must go over the mission at his office."

"Of course," Rin said, turning around.

"Good luck," Minato said to his student.

"Thank you."

Rin made her way to the Hokage's office in a flash.

"Hello?" Rin said knocking on Hiruzen Sarutobi's office door.

"It's Rin."

"Come in," his voice leaked through the doors.

Rin nervously stepped in, closing the wooden door behind her.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Rin asked.

"Before I say anything, Rin, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lord Hokage."

"Do you know what the Chakra Gourd is?"

"No. I've never heard of it."

"Well, the Chakra Gourd is a place where deceased souls' chakras go. It has an immense amount of chakra inside it, and thus, only people who know what it feels like to alter chakra in wounds, such as medical ninja like you, can control it."

"However, due to the large amount of chakra it possesses, many with the ability to absorb chakra, such as those who bear a special kekkei genkai, seek after it in hopes of getting stronger."

"So what is the goal of the mission?" Rin questioned.

"Normally, there is a clan known as the Kujaku whose job is to guard and control the immense amount of chakra hidden in the gourd. But the immense amount of chakra they have to guard takes up their own chakra and shortens their life spans. Lately, many in the Kujaku clan have been dying. There are still children training their chakra control in the clan, but their numbers have been running dry."

'"So, your job is to temporarily be the sealers of the Chakra Gourd. Until the Kujaku's children are ready to continue their job of guards, you and the other medical ninja will have to fill in."

"I have a question," Rin said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What happens if, say, the children can't properly control their chakra?"

"The children will be filled with chakra and their growth rate will thrive abundantly. They will grow so fast that in the matter of a few minutes they will grow so old their bodies will wither away. In other cases, their chakra will be drained completely due to the Chakra Gourd thirsting for more chakra. A very rare case has occured once. And only once. There was a case where a spere of chakra bursted out of the Chakra Gourd and seized a child in the form of a hand and dragged it back into the Gourd. No one knows how or why it happened."

"Is there a possibility that will happen during the mission?" Rin nervously asked.

"A very, very small sliver of a chance. So don't count on it."

"Alright," Rin sighed, relieved.

"Your squad will be deployed tomorrow morning."

Rin nodded.

"Your squad leader's name will be Kirei (Key-rey-ay). She's one of the best medical ninja in the village, apart from Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune."

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

"Good luck, Rin," Hiruzen smiled.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Rin's alarm clock woke her up. It's familiar "beep! beep!" sound was comforting and annoying at the same time. It was early in the morning, around 5:00. And it didn't exactly help that Rin had stayed up a little late packing and getting her equipment ready. She quickly got dressed and headed out.

When she got near the gate, she saw one lady standing there.

"Hi! You must be Rin," she said.

She was tall, with shiny black hair. The woman had dark grayish-blue eyes that sparkled. She wore a sleeveless black kimono that stopped under her knees. A katana was at her waist, her Konoha headband metal on the scabbard.

"Yes, that's me," Rin stammered, dazed by her beauty.

"My name is Kirei. Your teammates will be here shortly," she smiled.

"Miss Kirei!" A voice hollered from nearby.

A girl with glasses and plum-colored hair scurried towards us. She had short hair, like a bob cut, with bangs that were slightly pushed up by her white cat-style glasses. Her dark eyes stood out behind her white glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt that reached to her forearms. Above it was a vest that was the same color as her hair that had no sleeves. She was holding what seemed to be a book in her pale arms. To sum her up, a nerd.

"Oh! Otaku!" Kirei called out.

"G-Good morning," the girl panted heavily.

"Good morning, Rin," she said, turning to face Rin.

"Uh-How do you know my name?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Oh, I know everybody in the village. Let's see..." she said, flipping through the book she was carrying.

"What in the-" Rin thought.

"Aha! Here you are!" Otaku said, showing her a page of the book.

Much to Rin's surprise and horror, there was a picture of her on one of the pages with a short biography under it. It said her favorite food, her teammates, her birthday, and even her blood type.

"I think that's enough," Kirei said, putting her hand on Otaku's shoulder.

"Alright," Otaku said, closing her book.

"I told you to wake up early!"

"Well it's not my fault you took too long to eat breakfast"

Rin and Otaku turned behind them.

Two girls were sprinting towards the gate at top speed.

Both girls had blue eyes and navy blue hair. However, one of them had a left part in their hair, while the other had a right part. They wore short-sleeved sailor-fuku style clothes with navy handkerchief ties.

"Shira, Yuki, stop it. You two are thirteen years old. Cut it out," Kirei said.

Immediately the two girls stopped and said at the same time,

"Yes, Miss Kirei."

"Now to start the mission," Kirei said.

All four girls followed her out of the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really excited because this is my very first Naruto fanfic. Wanna know the couples you're gonna see? Just a little spoiler: Obito X Rin, Naruto X Sakura X Sasuke. (That's right! A love triangle!) Keep watching for more chapters and leave a positive review. Thanks. -M


	3. The Chakra Gourd

For at least a quarter of a mile, no one said anything. Rin introvertedly looked at the three other girls. Otaku pulled out another book from the bag she was carrying and studied it. Shira was sharpening a kunai, while Yuki was toying with a senbon in her hand. They just silently walked, ignoring one another.

Finally, one girl decided to break the ice after a few minutes of leaping around in the trees after entering the forest.

"So, who's the new girl?" Shira, one of the two twins asked Otaku.

"Oh, her name's Rin. I heard she's on the same team as *romantic sigh* Kakashi. And their jonin leader is none other than Kohoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze." Otaku said, closing her book.

"Really, Shira, you need to get to know some more girls in the village," Yuki, her twin sighed.

"Whatever," Shira snorted. "It's not like I'm a total dork like that Obito guy."

"Dork?" Rin said, who was nearby.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" Both of them demanded.

"Well, he wasmy teammate," Rin said.

"Was?" Otaku asked.

"He passed away two days ago," Rin explained.

"Oh, how sweet! A love triangle! Aren't you going out with Kakashi now, though?" Yuki excitedly asked.

"Kakashi? Um, he never really seemed to be, you know, my type," Rin stammered.

"You better not be," Otaku sniffed enviously.

"Wait, I'm the 'new girl'?" Rin asked all of a sudden.

"Not really. What I meant by that was we never really met you in person before," Shira said.

"Oh, ok. So how have you met Otaku before?" Rin questioned.

"She invents different kinds of poisons and medicines, and we have to occasionally go to her lab to pick them up for the medical ninjas," Yuki said.

"That's right. And did you know that once, I made a special poison that the jonin of the village all use?" Otaku boasted smugly. "Including Kakashi."

"Interesting," Rin smiled one-sidedly.

"_Dang, she really likes Kakashi!_" Rin thought.

"Ok, girls, we're here," Kirei interrupted, but in a gentle way.

All of them nodded.

"The gourd is hidden in a secret location. We'll have to use a very special teleportation jutsu to get there. Now all of you, get into the formation I showed you and close your eyes. Anyone who opens their eyes will be caught in the jutsu and transported somewhere else."

The four girls did as instructed.

They formed a large circle around Kirei, who was in the middle with a big scroll. Rin, Otaku, Shira, and Yuki had smaller scrolls, in which they had all pressed their chakra into. They all formed the sign of the ram and closed their eyes.

"Get ready!" Kirei yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Before they knew it, the bursting noise around them stopped and Kirei instructed,

"Alright girls, you can open your eyes now."

They opened their brown, black, and pale blue eyes.

"So... this is the chakra gourd?" Otaku said, stunned.

Their was a huge sphere of circling, visible chakra in the center of the enormous stone room. Small waterfalls circled around the sides of the wall, which shined with a shimmery blue color from the chakra orb.

There were four members of the Kujaku clan around it, with their arms extended towards the chakra gourd.

They all had formal kimonos decorated in vibrant peacock feather colors. They had dark hair, and the girls had peacock feathers threaded in their long hair, which stopped at their knees. They had pale skin and deep sapphire colored eyes.

"They're here! Thank you!" One of the members exclaimed.

One female member even started to cry tears of joy.

"Ok, get into your sealing positions," Kirei instructed.

All four girls formed a traingle around the swirling mass of chakra.

The Kujaku clan members nodded gratefully and lightly loosened their grips on the sphere.

Meanwhile, the four girls took their places.

Having been freed from their burden, the members of the Kujaku clan quickly scurried away happily.

"Is everyone alright?" Kirei asked.

Rin, who was managing to contain the seal with a bit of diffuculty, nodded.

Shira and Yuki were holding hands, with their free one containing the orb. They seemed to have no trouble at all.

Rin had heard about them before. Their chakra was evenly divided in both of them, so in order to perform jutsu, they had to share it.

Otaku, though trained in medical ninjutsu and chakra control, was already heavily panting, like she was at the gate. Which was not a good sign.

"Otaku, are you OK?" Kirei asked the her.

"I"m... fine," Otaku tiredly panted.

"Are you sure? I'll give you some chakra if you need it," Kirei said, concerned.

"No, it's alright. I can handle it," Otaku stubbornly insisted.

"Alright then," Kirei smiled. "But just to make sure, I'll keep watching you."

"Thanks," Otaku replied.

"Just think! When I get back to the village, Kakashi will definitely be impressed! And he might even ask me out on a date!" Otaku dreamily murmered to herself.

Rin, hearing the word "date" reminded her of Obito. That sad, unconfident feeling washed over her again. But she maintained her strong chakra control.

"Wait!" Rin thought.

"I've felt Obito's chakra before! When I healed him! If I concentrate, I might be able to sense his chakra here!"

Suddenly, right before Rin got to start, there were heavy footsteps trailing towards them.

"Did it work?" a young, about six-year old voice said.

"Yes. They fell for it," another voice smirked.

Emerging from the shadows, the members of the Kujaku clan made their way through the dark path.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kirei demanded, her hand on her katana.

"Oh, nothing. Just tricking you into taking on our burden," the head of the clan snickered.

"Why have you done such a horrible thing?" Kirei interrogatively asked.

"Because, for generations, the Kujaku clan has been forced into keeping this hard job. Most of our loved ones have left us or died because of this terrible curse we bear!" a member of the Kujaku shot back sharply.

"So now," another member continued. "We're just going to let you hold up this burden until you run out of chakra. And then the sphere will absorb the rest of the little amount of chakra you have left and you will die."

"What?" Shira furiously asked.

"You can't do this to us!" Yuki agreed.

"On the contrary, ladies, we can," a male member boasted.

Otaku yelled out,"You won't get away with this! The Hokage will find out and he'll-"

"He'll what? To HIS knowledge, you're to be stationed here until we're ready to keep going. But by the time you little girls dry out, it'll be too late," the head leader said.

Otaku gasped, the words sinking into her thoughts.

"Don't you see how clever we are?" the head leader smugly boasted.

During the commotion and arguing, Rin remained silent.

"Well, don't YOU have anything to say, girl?" a female member taunted.

"Who, me?" Rin passively asked.

"Yes, you!" she said, even more angry.

"No," Rin quickly replied.

"What?! You should be infuriated! This isn't how it works! How are you so calm about this?" the girl demanded.

"Because, I can't waste my energy on yelling at squawking peacocks," Rin annoyed her even further.

"That's it! You're dead, little girl," the Kujaku girl said, stomping forward.

"No, Lin," the head leader said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why not, head leader? She deserves it," she insisted.

"Of course she deserves it," the head leader said. "But, if you hurt her, the chakra gourd will go out of control and kill you. You don't want that, do you?"

"N-no, head leader," the girl said, suddenly a bit calmer.

"So it would be best if you instead take revenge by simply watching the girl suffer by taking the burden you were supposed to carry."

"That sounds better, I will," the girl smirked.

"Oh, whatever," Rin yawned.

"You can drop the act, I'm not falling for that trick again," the Kujaku girl calmly remarked.

"It's not an act. If I really was mad, I'd have lost my voice by now," Rin told her.

"So be it," the girl sniffed. "I'll just take pleasure in seeing you crumble."

"Have fun with that," Rin replied casually.

There was no reply from the girl.

"So, girls, have fun," the head leader said, turning around.

But much to his shock, all of his comrades were on the floor, unconscious.

"What? How?" he bellowed.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there were tiny senbon present in their necks.

"Paralysis acupuncture.. With sleep poison imbued," he thought. "Clever."

"Kirei!" he yelled out.

"Right here," a voice from behind him said.

He spun around, and was immediately punched in the face.

-Or so he thought.

The leader flinched away, but Kirei had actually gotten behind him.

She tried inserting a poisoned senbon in his neck, but he spun around to prevent it.

Instead, the tiny needle landed on his back.

"Smart move," Kirei said.

"Flattering compliments won't help," he shot back.

"Very well then," Kirei said, her hand on the hilt of her katana.

Pulling out the sharp blade, she held it in her hands.

She approached him, but he quickly did some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Peacock Winds Jutsu!"

Immediately a sharp gust of wind came and blew the sword out of her hands.

The katana was wedged in between two stone bricks in the wall.

"Miss Kirei!" all four girls yelled out of concern.

"I'm fine," she said, making her hands into a fist.

"Time for some taijustu,"she said, and immediately long black fingerless gloves formed on her arms and her black shinobi sandals turned into long boots.

Kirei ran towards the man and he prepared himself for battle.

She kicked in midair, and at first it looked pretty dang strange

But then, the Kujaku clan leader was cut on the cheek, shoulder, and thigh.

"Ow!" he yelled out in pain.

Three tiny shuriken were wedged in the wall.

"Very tricky," he said. "You got me."

"Flattering compliments won't help," Kirei mimicked him.

She quickly go behind him and pressed a senbon in his neck.

"Curse.. you," he said, falling to the ground in defeat.

Kirei's gloves disappeared and her boots reverted into shinobi sandals.

"That was amazing, Miss Kirei!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Kirei panted, retrieving her sword and shurikens.

"But forget about me," Kirei said, putting her sword in its sheath. "We have to find a way to get you out of here."

* * *

Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhangers! Thanks for the follows and favorites, everyone! No shipping quite yet, sorry about that, but starting next chapter, you're going to see a lot of cheesy shipping! Leave a review, favorite, and follow! Keep watching for more chapters! Thanks. -M


	4. ATTENTION: IMPORTANT NOTE

ATTENTION: Ok Naruto fans, I know the followers of this story really liked it, but some of you probably (if not, I'm not spoiling it for you!) know what happened between Obito, Rin, and Kakashi in in the last few chapters, so I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Please review or PM any ideas you might have on what I should do, so for now, this story is on hiatus. Thanks for all your support. -M


End file.
